The Superfluous Fantastical Rangers
by JenHarvey
Summary: Ever wonder what people are like in real life? This is the story of six friends who end up having to fight against a man wishing to turn the youth of the internet into slaves. They do this by turning into THE SUPERFLUOUS FANTASTICAL RANGERS.
1. Is this the Real Life

_You would think a desert could not get more barren than it already was. I mean, it was just an empty, desolate place, with nothing that filled it but cacti, animals, and of course, lots and lots of sand. Could be a fun place to visit. You could ride a camel, be delusional and see mirages… Nothing bad. Not much to harm, right?_

_Now imagine several giant holes in said desert. Several giant, burning holes, littered with the bodies of dead animals, plants on fire, broken electrical equipment… Yes, you heard correctly. Electrical equipment. What was that doing there, you may ask? Well, it wasn't an architectural team, I can tell you that. _

"Jen, move!" A blonde girl in red and black spandex looked behind her and shrieked, before ducking as a blast of dark energy zoomed over her head and caused an explosion behind her. There were broken pieces of electronic equipment on her back and arms, some pieces digging into her skin. She panicked and looked at a glowing plate on her hand. "I should be able to do one more…" She held her hand towards a large rock and watched and it floated into the air. With a grunt she chucked it at the source of the blast, which was a bulky male in dark purple and black spandex, wearing a dark chest shield and a demonic looking helmet.

He stood there as the rock flew at him, and suddenly disappeared before impact. Jen was in awe. "WHAT IN TH- AUGH!" She felt a large impact on her back that drove her to the ground. The man had somehow teleported behind her and dealt a large blow to her back. She could feel the pain of several broken bones. Her body shook as she slowly looked up at the man, who was preparing another blow.

"Eat lighting you imposter!" A bolt came down from the sky and struck the man in purple, creating a sand cloud. When it cleared, half of the man was encased in thick glass. The creator of the bolt, a thin man in blue and white spandex and a cracked helmet, made his way over to Jen and kneeled next to her. "Jen? Hey Harvey, you alright?"

Jen spit on the ground and looked at the man. "Yeah, perfectly fine. Nothing broken at all.~" Jen glared at him. "What do you think Mish?"

"Now is not the time for sarcasm Jen?" Misharu shook his head and sighed. He surveyed the area, noting that the glass probably would not contain the villain for long. "Where are the others?"

"I think they went down further back. I remember Dragon and Star trying to hold him back at first to give us time to run, but then he showed up again and they were nowhere in sight. Herby and Super decided _to_ hold him down to give me time to find the source of the signal…"

Misharu had a look of concern under his helmet, and Jen could feel it. "Did you find it all? Was it someone in trouble? Treasure? A-"

"It was a false signal, Mish."

"What?"

"HE created the signal Mish. He wanted us to come out here so he could take us down. Didn't you think something was up when you went down protecting our ship?"

"Well…"There was a shattering of glass. Misharu's head shot up. "Wait a moment…" He quickly looked behind him and saw that the villain was gone. "Well this isn't good! Jen, we have to-" He reached out his hand to grab Jen, but all he got was air.

"I am afraid your friend will not be able to help you." The man in purple floating in front of Misharu, holding Jen by the neck, a blade pointed at her head. "I should have just destroyed the ship. Would have given me one less pest to deal with."

Horror came over Misharu. He had no idea what to do. He could not use any of his spinner abilities, since the attacks would harm Jen. If he didn't do anything, Jen would get stabbed in the head! He could only watch as the man pulled his arm back to thrust the blade into her head…

_Months Earlier…_

Supernaught: So guys! I FINALLY got out of school for the year!

Dragon: Good on ya Super!

Misharu: Great to hear!

Star: Yay!

Jen: You lucky asshole.

Herby: Jen, you are just jealous that you are stuck in school.

Jen: Uuuugh, shut up Herby.

Dragon: So guys, what do want to do?

Supernaught: Well, I'm busy reading an LP.

Star: Same here.

Misharu: Again? Didn't you guys JUST read that for the 3rd time?

Star: But its so amaaaaziiiing.

Dragon: You guys are seriously addicted. I'm just busy playing Pokemon and watching Doctor Who reviews.

Herby: I'm just struggleing to write my story.

Jen: *struggling

Herby: _

Jen: :3 And that is my cue to leave! I'll talk to you all later!

-Jen Harvey has logged Out-

The chat closed itself as the person using the computer, Jennifer Harvey, got out of her chair and stretched. She was a girl of 19, with dark blonde hair that reached past her shoulder blades. Her light green eyes were covered by a pair of wire framed glasses. She wore a brown vest on top of a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. She slammed her head on her desk and looked around her small, cluttered dorm room. "I hate my fucking life…"

Her attention went back to her computer. She opened a word document and stared at it. She had a several page paper due tomorrow on the different types of Dramaturgy, and she hadn't even bothered to start it yet. She could not help it though. The internet is the only place where she can communicate with the people she can consider friends. Since she did not have many friends, she decided to sign up on a web forum called "The Sonic Factory," and she found several people with interests similar to hers, and who showed her new fandoms. The only person she knew on the forum in real life was her friend Neil, and that was because she dragged him on there.

Hours went by and at last she finished her paper. She looked over at the clock. "12:15am…" She thought for a moment and then shrugged. She had a class early in the morning, but she did not care. She was just glad she got to go home after it. "Well, time for tumblr!" Grabbing her laptop, she made her way to the bed, where she flopped on the bed and accessed her favorite website.

"Sir, another failed subject. He is completely catatonic." A woman walked into a dark office followed by two men wheeling in a glowing tube. Inside the tube was a young, teenaged boy with an iPhone clutched in his hands. He had wires coming from his head, and his eyes were completely blank. "The mobile control test was a failure. It fries the brain to the point where the body cannot function."

… Well. We will just have to keep testing then. I do not like failure. The voice was muffled and had a slight robotic hint to it.

"But sir, we don't have the proper technology to assist us with that. This last test fried the circuits of the brain wave stimulator!"

Well then, you are just going to have to restock.

"Restock?! But sir, there is only one more that has power equal to what we already had! We can't just walk in and take it!"

Where is it located, may I ask?

The woman was dumbfounded. "A-A hospital in a small town in Pennsylvania called Elizabethville. But I don't see why-"

Ms. Alandra, I would like for you to prepare the matter transport. I will send someone to retrieve the stimulator myself.

Ms. Alandra was in shock. "Sir! The Matter transport cannot send humans. You remember what happened!"

… Who said it was going to be a human? …

Jennifer stepped out of her mother's car and watched as she drove off. Her mother decided to let her have some free time at the mall, to relieve some stress. Jen made her wall down the halls of the mall and looked through the windows of the store. She froze immediately in front of one store that caught her attention. "Oh my fuckin' god, no way!" Her face was firmly pressed against the window as she observed her future prize. It was an entire display of nothing but Doctor Who products. Towels, Sonic Screwdrivers, TARDIS models, you name it and it was there. Jennifer started to drool slightly before she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She shrieked and turned around.

"Geez Jen, you looked like you seen a ghost!" The person chuckled. It was a fairly tall man with brown eyes, brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a grey hat. He had on a green zip up jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. He was laughing at Jennifer, clearly proud of himself.

Jennifer's face was pale. "Dear God Neil! Seriously?! You jerk!" She took a breath and regained her complexion. "I told you not to call me Jen when offline. It doesn't sound right!"

Neil rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you are serious about that. It's a normal name, what's to hate about it?" He shook his head. "So, when did you get home?"

"Oh, just a few hours ago. I'm only back for the weekend. It is a good thing I came back though." Her gaze drifted back to the window. "Just look at this amazing display. I want it all!"

"… Of course you do Jennifer." He folded his arms and smirked. "But last I checked, you barely scraped by just to get the money to get your last Sonic Screwdriver."

Her hand went up like she was about to say something, but she lowered it and glared at Neil. "Just shut up." They made their way into the store and looked at the different things on sale. There were many objects belonging to different fandoms, including iron Man Statues, Adventure Time Plushies, and many, many comic books. "So, hey, have you heard from True recently?"

Neil looked up from a copy of Iron Man he was inspecting. "The pervy found of TSF? I can't say I have? I don't go on that much, remember?" He gazed back down to the book. "Besides, didn't he say something about leaving?"

"No, that's the weird thing. He just… vanished." She put down the plushie she was hold and stared at Neil. "He has not even been on messengers or anything. He is usually always in contact with Konacha. It is starting to bother everyone."

"Well, I'm sure something just came up. People are allowed to be busy; you of all people know that, Jen."

"I told you to sto-" Jennifer was interrupted by a loud scream coming from an Electronics Store a few stores down. Her and Neil rushed to the other store and froze at the sight on the televisions.

**Panic erupted today at Elizabethville hospital as what appeared to a man in a monster suit tore through the experimental technical unit with unidentified weaponry. Our sources saw that he did not take anything, but he did destroy several pieces of machinery. Police forces tried to pursue, but the perpetrator seemed to have vanished. More as it develops. **

Jennifer and Neil looked at the television and then slowly looked at each other. They slowly recognized parts of that so called "man in a monster suit." They noticed it had warped, green skin, and large beady eyes. "Neil, did that look familiar to you at all?"

"Well… Either someone decided to use an auction won costume, or… Nah." He shuddered.

She shook her head. "I highly doubt it is real. That would be crazy." Panic filled Jennifer's head. A criminal using a Doctor Who costume? Either this was one really devoted nerd, or something was seriously wrong. "Should… Should we do anything?"

"You're joking, right?" Neil shot Jennifer a confused look. "We are just two average people! Plus, that is a Slitheen!"

"And we know all about them, don't we? We could at least tr-" A loud beeping was heard coming from Jennifer's pocket. "Eh?"

"Is that your phone?

Jennifer pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I don't remember it making that noise before." She unlocked her phone and was met with a screen full of static, with bright green words floating across the screen.

**GET TO A COMPUTER. NOW.**

She raised an eyebrow. Was this a prank? She showed Neil her phone and was met with confusion. Being in an electronics store, they made their way to the computer section. All of the computers were giving off the same static that Jennifer's phone had, though no one seemed to notice. Her phone and the computers started to violently spark, which caused her to drop the phone. The sparks became more violent, and started to surround Jennifer and Neil. The sparks soon blocked their vision, but the sparks seemed to cause them no pain.

When the sparks died down, they were in a completely different location. They were in a large, metallic room, with several monitors on the walls. There was a table in front of them with six wrist devices on them, each with a screen and three buttons, and some sort of opening on the top. There was no clear exit or entrance to this room. They were trapped. As panic filled their heads, the largest screen in front of them lit up, and a face made up of 1s and 0s came on the screen. A very familiar, perverted looking Hedgehog face.

"Well, look who decided to drop in! Hey guys!"


	2. Or is it just fantasy?

_It was just supposed to be a normal day. Just a normal, internet free day. I just wanted to relax, take a break from my writing, you know the drill. It was starting to stress me out. You know how hard it is to pump out several pages, only to lose it all?! It stinks! I figured I could just go to the mall, maybe catch a movie. You know, anything that DIDN'T involve me on the computer. _

_But of course I had to run into Jen that day. _

_I swear, the position I am in could probably been avoid if I didn't scare her that day. I could have just walked by her. But nooooo, I just had to talk to her. Now looked what happened. We get zapped through the computer like something out of Digimon Season 2!_

…

_Although now that I put it that way it does not sound as bad. _

Neil and Jennifer stood there in shock. They both felt, as Jennifer put it, like they have been dragged out of their bodies and tossed into a blender, before being vomited back in. And now, in this bizarre, doorless room, was the digital giant head of the forum's founder. Neil just stared in disbelief at the situation. He had to check and see if this was a dream. He leaned over to Jennifer and whispered to her. "Hey.. Hey Jen."

"Not now Neil, I am busy being in disbeliEHEHEY! OW!" Jennifer grabbed her arm and shot Neil a dirty look. He laughed as he pulled his hand away. He clearly had pinched her.

"I just had to check."

"You know guys, I really don't like NOT being the center of attention. Can you put your focus back on me?"

Jennifer looked back up at the screen. "Right, right. First thing's first…" She gripped the hair on the top of her head as a panicked look spread across her face. "Where the heck are we?! How did that happen?! Why the FUCK do you look like True?!" She leaned over and gasped for breath as both Neil and the digital face of True raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to answer those in order, or…"

Neil glared at the screen. "In no particular order, please and thank you."

The digital face chuckled. "Fine, fine… Funsucker." The face zoomed out to reveal a full body shot of true, all made up of ones and zeroes. "You know those crazy chat AI things? Such as iGod and Cleverbot? Well, I started off as one of those." He morphed himself into chat client. It was colored in obnoxious blues and had a large picture of Sonic's face. "I was a college student's programming project called T.S.F. 'Totally Sonic Fraternization.'" He morphed back to a hedgehog and looked at Jennifer and Neil, who were both snickering.

"Seriously?!"

"Who came up with that? A five year old?"

"Hey! I happen to think the name is cool, ya know!" He sighed and continued. "Anyway, like iGod and Cleverbot, I could learn. However, I learned at a much faster pace than them. I became my own 'person,' able to freely roam the internet and enter different websites, such as forums. I decided I wanted to create my own forum and socialize. Based on my original name and purpose, I created 'The Sonic Factory."

Neil folded his arms and tapped his foot. His patience was clearly drawing thin. "When are we going to get to the part where you tell us why you brought us here?!"

True groaned. Now he was getting irritated. He could have grabbed Shiloh or Serena, but these two were the closest to the situation at hand. "Fine, ruin my nice monologue why don'tcha? Anyways, while perusing the net one day, I came upon some very strange files. They were for a machine that manipulates brain waves, allowing for total control of the human body. There were other files too, including an imperfect matter transport."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Matter transport?! Is that even possible?! That sounds like something you would get from Star Trek!"

"I got you here, didn't I? I copied the files for the transport and made some improvements. Turns out their original design would not allow them to actually transport living things without them being turned to mush. Honestly, I was surprised my version worked!"

"Wait wait wait." Neil's face turned red with anger. "You're telling me that there was a chance that you could have KILLED US?!"

"… Yeah, pretty much."

"…" Neil remained silent as he walked over to the closest wall and slammed his head against it. The impact caused him to scream and grab his head. "AUGH!"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "You know these walls are steel, right?" She watched as he stumbled over and glared at her, giving her a signal that meant she should shut up. "Err… Can you continue True?"

"I was just gonna suggest that myself. You humans are too talkative." He groaned. This was way more difficult than he thought. "So, anyway, based on what you saw earlier, it seems that the company who is creating the device still needs some parts. And that is where that creature comes in. They able to create creatures from different sources, such as television shows, and send them to do tasks. This company is a major threat, which brings me to why I brought you here." He motioned to the devices on the table in front of them.

Neil's tone of voice quickly changed from anger to excitement. "Wait… Are these…" He squealed with excitement. "Oh my god these are digivices! Are you making us digidestined?! Where's my Tentomon! I request a Tentomon!"

"Calm you pants, fanboy, they are not digivices! These are called Net Changers. I figured what better way to combat monsters than by fighting them in colorful spandex, am I right?" True snapped his fingers and two of the devices disappeared in a wave of colored data, before reappearing on Neil and Jennifer's wrists. A "T" shaped USB appeared in each of their hands, a red one for Jennifer and a blue one for Neil. "These will enhance your strength and give you fighting abilities and powers similar to your characters online. Neat, huh?"

Jennifer inspected the morpher on her wrist. Her morpher had shades of red and black on it. She noticed there was a screen on it with three buttons under it. "This looks awesome! I'm guessing this screen is for stuff like communication, right?"

"Well yeah, that is kinda obvious."

"I don't think I am going to be very useful in a fight, if what you are saying is accurate." Neil pointed at his navy and crystal blue morpher. "Last I checked, all my character did was hang around in a TARDIS."

"Will you stop complaining? I could easily ta-" A loud alarm blared, interrupting True. A screen switched over to a disastrous sight. It was another hospital, this time near the mall where Jennifer and Neil lived. There was smoke coming from several rooms, and debris was falling everywhere. People were quickly being evacuated from the hospital, and it was clear that the police were trying to combat whatever was causing it.

"That has to be that Slitheen again! Why does it keep destroying the hospitals?!"

True stared at the screen. "It has to be looking for a component for that device!" True's eyes widened and he smirked. He placed his hands on his hips and looked over at Jennifer and Neil. "Well, looks like it is showtime!"

"Sir! Sir, we have a problem!" Ms. Alandra bolted into the dark room, a panicked look on her face. She was watching the entire scene unfold on the screen in her office, and she noticed that the police were started to push back their agent successfully. She had to warn her boss and find out what to do next. "Our agent is successfully being pushed back! We did not expect a small town police force to be this strong!"

I know, Ms. Alandra. I have been watching everything from my own monitor. His voice was oddly calm, as if he did not care about the situation. I have just the solution for the problem. I would like for you to go to the robotics wing. Tell them that the first batch is ready for testing.

Ms. Alandra was in shock. This was not the solution she was expecting. "Are… Are you sure that is a good idea? Can't we just send another monster?!"

I know what I am doing, Ms. Alandra. I see no need for another creature to be sent to deal with a petty police force.

"But…"

GO Alandra. You are thinning my patience.

"Yes sir." As she left the room, she could not help but wonder why he would send their robots. They were still in testing stage. One hit to their weak spot and they could instantly break down. She sighed as she approached the door to the robotics lab and scanned her keycard. Inside the lab were dangling wires and broken pieces of different mechanical creations. As she walked through the room, she had to dodge the many sparks flying from the loose wires. She approached a man who had a scanning device on his eye and was working on a humanoid shaped machine. Ms. Alandra wasted no time. "The boss has a request of you."

The scientist did not budge from his work. "It will have to wait. I am working on-"

"He says that the first batch is ready for testing."

The screwdriver the scientist was holding was immediately dropped. He looked up at Ms. Alandra with wide eyes. "Are you sure? Are you ABSOLUTELY sure?"

"Yes. He does not care about any of the consequences." Ms. Alandra folded her arms and sighed, clearly annoyed with the situation.

A large grin spread across the man's face as he made his way to a door and scanned his uncovered eye. "I can see why. We will be able to see what we can improve on based on this field test." The two walked inside a room, and he flicked on the lights. Dozens of pods lit up, each with a humanoid figure inside. He made his way to a panel with a large screen on it. "Just tell me where they have to be sent."

"Sunbury, Pennsylvania."

The sound of gunshots and people screaming polluted the air as people fled from the hospital. The staff had managed to get the majority of their patients out and quickly sent to other nearby hospitals. They watched as the walls of the hospital slowly crumbled, and explosions came from several windows. Inside, most of the machines were broken, and walls were destroyed and crumbling down. In one of the offices of the head doctor's, however, one computer seemed to still be intact. Sparks came from the computer, and faint screaming was heard, although these screams were not those of panic. The computer quickly lit up, and Neil and Jennifer were flung out of it onto the floor.

"Oooow… Well that could have gone better." Jennifer sat up and rubbed her head, before suddenly freaking out. "Gah! Crack in the wall! Crack in the wall! Wait…" She pulled her glasses off and inspected them. "False alarm, just crack in my glasses." She laughed to herself.

"I liked the first way of transport better…" Neil stood up and looked over at the laughing Jennifer. "Can we focus Jen?" Neil looked around the room they were in. "I think we are in one of the offices. True said he would try and get us as close to the thing as he can."

"Oh, right, because that always goes well." Jennifer stood up and made her way to the door, peeking outside of it. She grimaced at the destruction and the few bodies lying around. She motioned for Neil to come over and look, and his face also paled. They walked out of the office and made their way down the hall, carefully stepping over the bodies and broken items scattered all over the floor. As Jen was about to turn the corner, Neil grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back, shushing her.

"Stay back, you… you thing!"

"I don't understand, why aren't our bullets killing it?!"

A loud screech was heard, followed by the sound of sparks and several pairs of feet landing on the ground.

"Whoah! What are THOSE things?!"

"I don't know, I think my kids have something similar though!"

"Focus Jim, weAUUUGH!"

Neil and Jennifer looked at each other before bolting around the corner, freezing at the sight they saw. The bodies of many cops littered the ground, and several humanoids stood over them. They were pitch black, with a large green "X" on their chest. On their arms and legs were armor plating, the right arm and left leg having a design similar to a joy stick, the right leg with a directional pad, and the left arm with buttons lettered "A", "B", "X", and "Y". On their face was a red, fragmented circle. Their hands seemed to be claw-like.

What really baffled Neil and Jennifer was the monster they had identified as a Slitheen. While it clearly looked like one, it had several modifications to it. It had large, cat-like claws, and its baby-like face looked more demented. It had cybernetic implants in its arms and legs, and a larger, backpack like implant on its back. Its skin was an ashen gray, compared to the yellow color of the Slitheen. It motioned at two of the Androids, who were holding a large, battery-like device. The two androids quickly teleported out. The Slitheen creature hissed at Neil and Jennifer.

Neil looked at the Slitheen and raised an eyebrow, his voice entering a giddy tone . "Now why wasn't THIS in the show?"

"Neil."

"Seriously! Look how AWESOME it is. Imagine the Doctor trying to get away from THAT."

"Neil, what are you doing."

"Oh Oh! What if it is a botched attempt at making a Cyberman from a Slitheen! That would be so-"

"NEIL STOP."

Neil shook his head and looked at Jennifer. "What?" He tilted his head as Jennifer looked angrily at him. "… I did it again, didn't I?" He turned his focus back to the Slitheen. He pulled his USB key out of his pocket and thrust his right arm to the side in a downwards diagonal. "Right then! Ready?!"

"… Are you stealing my thunder?" Jennifer placed her hands on her hips and glared at Neil. "What color are you?"

Neil looked at his morpher. "Navy and Light Blue. Why?"

Jennifer held up her morpher in Neil's face and pointed at it. "RED and Black. That means I lead the morph!" Neil let out a sigh and Jennifer stepped out in front of him and thrust her right arm to the side in a downwards diagonal. "READY?"

Neil rolled his eyes and thrust his arm to the side. "READY."

They held up their USB key in the air with their left hand. "LET'S GO!" They motioned their right arms so the morpher was right next to the side of their face. "NET…" They brought their left hand down and placed the key into the morpher. "ON!" A bright lift engulfed them as the enemies covered their eyes.

A red and black suit covered Jennifer's body. She thrust her arms out to the sides as metal plates with glowing blue panels attached to the back of her hands. A metallic backpack with yellow panels attached to her back, along with shoulder pads. A belt wrapped itself around her waist, with a sword handle that glowed red in the holster. She reached up above her head as a red helmet with a black "T" formed in her hands. She placed it onto her head.

A Navy and Light Blue spandex suit covered Neil's body. He thrust his arms to the side as reflective panels attached themselves to his arms and legs. A reflecting shield formed around his chest. Silver cuffs formed around his wrists and his boots, along with a dual silver belt. A brown cape materialized on the back of the shield and fell down behind him. He reached up and a Navy helmet with a Light Blue "T" formed in his hands. He placed it onto his head.

The light faded and two armored warriors stood before the enemy.

"The Otherworldly Mercenary! TSF Red!"

"The Wannabe TimeLord! TSF Blue!"

"We are…" Jen posed in a center position, down on one knee facing forward with her hands in a fighting position, the left one resting on her leg. Herby leaned far to the left, his left leg bent and his right leg extended back. He was turned forward and his hand was in an upward karate chop position while his right hand was next to him in a fist.

"The Superfluous Fantastical Rangers!"

"Forum Sentai TSFger!"

"Oh you cannot be serious!" Herby got out of his pose and turned to Jen. "A Sentai name? Really? We are in America Jen!"

"Oh come on! It sounds cool! Better than yours!" Jen got up out of her kneeling position and turned to the enemies, who were starting to rush towards them. Jen cracked her knuckles and gave off a smirk under her helmet. "Let's try these suits out!" She ran towards one of the mooks and dodged the punches and kicks that they threw at her. She turned to hit another and saw a fist coming straight for her face. She quickly held her hand up and grabbed the Android's fist. She grinned again as she picked the mook up and quickly tossed him at the others, knocking them over.

Herby was faring well against the mooks as well. He was successfully landing blow after blow on each of the mooks. He quickly ducked down to dodge a punch and did a low sweeping kick, bringing many of them to the floor. He got up and noticed the "X" symbol on their chests. "This gives me an idea…" He ran up to one of the Androids and threw a punch directly to the chest. His fist went through the "X", causing the Android to short out and crumble to the ground. "Jen! Aim for the X! It's the weak point!"

Jen dodged another kick and nodded. "Right!" She saw one running right towards her and delivered a swift kick to its chest, making it crumble to the ground. The destruction of the mooks came quickly now that they knew the weak spot, and soon Jen and Herby were standing in a pile of broken robotics. All that was left was the Slitheen. Jen pointed at the Slitheen and yelled to it. "Alright Tubby! You're next!" The Slitheen just screeched at her before charging. Jen did not notice this as she turned around to Herby. "He doesn't seem so tough!"

"Jen?"

"Seriously? I don't know how that fatty caused so much damage! It is probably harmless!"

"Jeeeeeeen?"

"Oh, geez, what is itHOLY SHIT!" The Slitheen rammed her and sent her flying through the wall. Jen flew through the air, realizing she was on the top floor of the hospital. She noticed that the people on the ground were looking up at her, pointing and screaming. _Come on Jen! Think fast! True said the suits gave us powers like our characters! So that means…" _Jen closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Her eyes snapped open as she quickly slammed her hand onto her belt buckle. The yellow lights on her backpack started to glow brighter, and soon the light started to surround her. Jen disappeared in a flash, and reappeared in front of the Slitheen, kicking it in the head. "Take that you fucker!"

Herby looked at Jen in awe. "How in the heck did you do that?!"

"I have no idea! I just remember what True said and pressed a button on my belt! Try it!"

Herby groaned. "But my character doesn't have an-"

"JUST TRY IT!"

He let out a quick sigh. He wasn't sure if his suit could give him any powers. He designed his character to NOT have powers. Sure, he was trying to fix that, but his attempts at it have not been going so well. He started to think about what the suit would do when he saw the Slitheen charge at him. "Ack!" It swung its large hand under him and he quickly ducked, his knee bumping into his belt buckle. He stood up and sighed. _That was clos- Wait… _He noticed the Slitheen was clearly baffled, and was frantically looking around trying to hit him. _Can… Can he not see me? _ He looked down at his hands and was surprised at what he saw. He was able to make out the outlines of his body, but it appeared as if he blended in with his surroundings. _Huh. That's new. _

Frantically, the Slitheen looked for its target. It constantly thrashed about, screeching loudly as it swung its hands about. The screeching became louder as it became more and more angry, electricity starting to spark from the electronics on its body. From its wrists emerged two gun-like devices, which it starting firing. The guns emitted a loud screeching noise, causing several devices to short out. It also caused Herby's camouflage to fail, bringing him into plain sight. It then charged at him.

"CrapCrapCrap!" Herby started running through the hallway, noticing the hole Jen was flung through. Biting his lip, he realized this was probably his best, and most likely the dumbest, move he would make. He sprinted towards the hole and jumped through, landing on his feet in the middle of the crowd. He straightened himself out and looked around at the people glaring at him. Several cops were pointing guns at him. Herby threw his hands up in the air. "WaitWaitWait, don't shoot! I'm on your side!"

A man who was clearly a high ranking police officer stepped forward and took a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "And how am I supposed to believe you, sonny?" He attached on cuff to Herby's wrist. "We already have one costumed freak running around in there, how do we know you are not with them!"

"Oh come on! Do I look like a creepy monster to you?!"

"No, but you do look like a teenager playing dress up and wearing a stupid cape."

That statement hit a nerve for Herby. "You did not just diss the cape! I happen to like the cape. Capes are cool!" As the officer tightened the handcuff around Herby's wrist, a small beep was heard. Herby's wrist cuffs opened up, breaking the handcuffs and revealing two wrist-mounted Sonic Screwdrivers. Herby was clearly happy.

The officer scoffed. "And what would a couple of toys do?"

"Well, this, for one!" Herby activated the screwdrivers, causing the guns of the policemen to become unusable. Herby looked up at the windows of the hospital and saw Jen trying to fend off the Slitheen. "So sorry about this… HEY UGLY! DOWN HERE!" He got closer to the exterior and breathed in, before holding his sonics together. A loud noise was emitted from the sonics as everyone outside covered their ears. The windows started to crack before they all shattered and fell to the ground. Herby pulled the devices away from each other and looked up. The Slitheen was looking down at him, clearly angry. Suddenly, it started tumbling to the ground. Herby stepped out of the way as it crashed into the cement. A red blade was sticking out of its shoulder.

"You're not supposed to turn your back, fatass!" Jen started laughing and teleported down to Herby. She pulled the bladed out of the Slitheen's shoulder and retracted it. "This thing is awesome!" The Slitheen started to stand up, its tech sparked and it snarling uncontrollably. Jen took several steps back, Herby following suit. She motioned for the crowd of people to move. "Hey Herby…"

"Yeah?"

"Think you can do that fancy trick again?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you do it on its head?"

"I don't see why no-"

"While I throw you."

"What." Herby turned to Jen, clearly confused. "Are you serious?"

"How else are you gonna get close to it?!" Jen pressed a button on her belt and the plates on her hands started to glow.

Herby sighed and shook his head. He readied the Sonic Screwdrivers on his wrists. "Fine. Ready when you are!"

Jen grabbed Herby and held him up above his head. "Finishing move!" A blue light enveloped Herby as Jen took aim. "HERBY…." Jen threw him at full force, using the levitation to keep him in the air. "HAMEHA!" Herby landed on the Slitheen and pressed a Sonic to either side of its head, putting them of full blast. The sound waves caused the tech in the Slitheen to sputter and spark. As Jen pulled Herby away, each piece of technology on the monster started to explode. Jen and Herby turned their backs to the Slitheen as it fell over, causing a large explosion which did not seem to damage the hospital.

Jen turned around to look at their handiwork. "Huh, guess stuff really doesn't get damaged from those dramatic explosions."

Herby did not bother to turn around, as he was focused on a squad of cop cars headed their way. "Jen, we should bolt." He turned her around to show her the cars.

"Oh… Riiiiight." She looked around before seeing a young child with an iPad. "Heeeey, can I borrow this?" The kid looked up in awe and slowly nodded as Jen held her hand up to her helmet. "Alright True, bring us back!" Spark flew out of the iPad and engulfed Jen and Herby, before the disappeared from sight. The kid's eyed widened in amazement, as he pulled out his cell phone and started texting his friends.

The two rangers landed back into True's headquarters and took off their helmets. They were both drenched with sweat, and Neil's hair was frizzed out slightly. Jennifer laughed at him. "Oh my god! How do the people in the show's do it! Talk about helmet hair!"

"Shut up…"

True placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. "Have fun you two? Kick some ass?"

Jennifer smirked and pumped her fist. "Of course we did! We kicked some Slitheen ass!"

"We also destroyed a few Xboxes. I never realized how tiresome something like that would be." Herby chimed in, clearly more exhausted than Jen.

"Well get used to it. They got away with the device, so chances are they'll be striking other areas."

Jennifer sighed. "Well, we can't be a two person team! We'll lose!"

True wagged his finger at them and smirked. "Of course, of course! In fact, I already know where our next ranger is. Its in a fine place known as Canada…"


	3. Just a Canadian Idiot

_There are many reasons why people go online. Some people do it for research. Some people do it as a form of entertainment. Some people, many of them who are very lonely, just go on there just to try and make friends!_

_Of course you need to be careful with that latter part. _

_Sure, you have those people who just "be themselves" while online, but then you have people who wear masks. People who build new personas for themselves either to trick people, or because they are afraid people will not like what they are truly like. _

_And let me tell you, the act I use online is faaaaaar from the truth. _

-Star has logged in-

Dragon: Oh, hey sis!

Misharu: Greetings Star!

Star: Guys, have you heard from Jen?

Dragon: Noooo? Why, did something happen?

Star: Well, it has been two days. Doesn't that seem odd? She is usually on all day.

Misharu: Star has a point. I have not heard from her friend, either.

Dragon: Herby lurks, we don't need to worry about him.

Supernaught: Knowing Jen, she's probably moping again and taking her rage out on a video game.

Star: Super! Really?!

Supernaught: Just saying. Maybe Rai pissed her off again. Wouldn't be the first time.

Misharu: You should not just automatically assume such things.

Supernaught: But it IS true. Hell, maybe she broke out the bottle again.

Supernaught: Speaking of bottles, looks like I don't have one in my hand. I'm gonna go restock. Later.

-Supernaught has logged out-

"Uuugh… Am I seriously typing this shit?" A man with long brown hair parted to one side pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was a bit scrawnier than the average male, and wore slightly baggy clothing. His outfit consisted of a red t-shirt with a crescent moon on the front, a pair of overalls with the straps hanging at his sides, and a pair of brown work boots. He leaned back on his bed and stared around at his room, looking at the different figurines and posters that inhabited it, most of which were that of Sailor Moon. The man let out a sigh of disappointment. He wished he could tell everyone else the truth about what he was like. He was just afraid they would not like it.

"Shiloh! Get your ass down here! Its time to clean the fields!"

"Fuck! Uh... Coming Miss Olga!" Shiloh sprung out of his bed and rushed down the stairs. The last thing he wanted to do want upset his employer, who also happened to be his landlady. At the bottom of the stairs, he was met face to face with a large woman, who had a bun in her hair and what looked like a five o'clock shadow. A shovel was shoved into his arms. Shiloh looked at her with a concerned looked. "Wait... Why can't I u-use the bulldozer, o-or the-"

"You were LATE. I don't tolerate lateness. Now get out there and start digging for anything useful we can sell!"

Shiloh lowered his head and made his way to the door. "Y-yes Miss Olga..." He stepped outside and immediately covered his eyes from the glare, something he had to do quite often. He did not lie to the others about working on a farm, it was just the TYPE of farm he lied about. He looked up at his goal. Piles upon piles of broken machines scattered the entire farm, ranging from broken TVs to old washing machines. The farm he worked on was converted into a junkyard years ago, when people who were "dissatisfied" with Olga's produce decided just to dump their garbage there. Olga managed, however, to find a way to turn it into an even more successful business. As the sole employee, it was Shiloh's job to dig through and sort everything to find anything that could be repaired. A job that was made much harder by the fact he only had a shovel to work with.

Alandra stood in her superior's office, her face pale. She had no idea why she was called into the room. The mission was a success. They had the brain wave stimulator, even if it was at the cost of one of their creations. She stared at her boss's desk, before taking a big gulp. "Sir, if I may ask, what did you call me here for?"

Relax, Miss Alandra. It is nothing bad. You are not being reprimanded. As far as I am concerned, our mission was a complete success.

"But sir, we lost the creature in the process!"

A minor oversight. It was just a test run after all. Both the creature and the androids performed exceedingly well.

Alandra sighed. "Well, that is one bit of good news. However, it appears that the police dealt some sort of damage to the stimulator. While we did install it, it does not seem to be running as well as the other one."

That is all right, Miss Alandra.

Alandra stared at her Boss, confused. "It... is?"

Of course it is. We are not finished constructing it yet. We do want to make it better than the older one, after all. We next need a power amplifier. My sources tell me that one has been found in a remote location in Canada, at some sort of Junkyard. Send some drones to bring it here.

"Yes sir!" Alandra turned to leave when she was stopped by her boss.

And Alandra?

"Yes sir?"

Make sure you send a stronger creature with them this time. In case those armored "Heroes" show up again.

"Of course sir."

"Who lets the little *UGH* guy dig with a shovel?! Whose idea was *AUGH* that?!" Shiloh grew increasingly frustrated as he shoved his shovel into the pile, each time yielding no results. He let out an exhausted sigh as he slid down the pile and sat down on the ground, pulling out a bottle of water and pouring it on his head. "This just fucking sucks. How in the hell can I be late if I live upstairs!" He leaned back on the pile and closed his eyes, sighing again.

"ARE YOU SLEEPING?! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Ack!" He jolted up and started digging through the pile again. After several hours and several piles of nothing, he shovel struck something. "Eh?" He threw down the shovel and reached into the hole he dug, pulling out the object he struck. It was a large, square object, with many wires and plugs hanging from it. It was covered in glowing red circuits that reflected off the other machines. Shiloh's eyes widened and he quickly ran back to the house. "Miss Olga, Miss Olga! Look! Think we can sell this!"

The glow could be seen in her eyes as she tore the object from Shiloh's hands. "Oooooh yeeeesss... I think this would make a pretty penny." She smirked and shooed Shiloh away. "Go... Go away. You are finished for today."

"Do I get pai-"

"I said go!"

Shiloh bolted up the stairs and back into his room. He locked the door and stared at it. _Never ask her that again... _He sat back down on his bed and opened his computer. Immediately, a message popped up on the upper left, which confused Shiloh. _What in the- My messages don't go there... _

NEW MESSAGE! SENDER: JEN HARVEY

Heeeeeey Snoooooot? You might wanna... Move. Like, now.

Shiloh tilted his head in confusion, wondering why he should move, when his computer started to crackle and spark. "OH SHIT." Shiloh ducked under his bed for cover as the sparks grew larger and larger, before a bright flash engulfed his room. When he peeked out from under his bed, he saw two people standing in his room.

Neil leaned onto a dresser and covered his mouth. "I will never get used to that..." He looked around the room. "Are... Are we in the right place?"

Jennifer, who was flung onto the floor again, stood up and looked around. "I... think? I knew Snot liked Sailor Moon, but this is pushing it!" She walked over to the bed and picked up a large pillow. "Look! He even has a body pillow!"

Shiloh quickly emerged from his hiding spot and yanked the pillow from Jennifer, turning away and hugging it. "Don't... Don't you dare touch that!" He buried his face in his pillow before paling a bit and looking at Jennifer and Neil. "You're... You're Jen and Herby, aren't you?"

Jennifer waved at Shiloh. "Hello Snotty!" She chuckled a bit. "I knew you were a fan of Sailor Moon, but this is ridiculous!"

Neil picked up a toy transformation brooch off of Shiloh's dresser; one of many. "Yeah, we did not expect you to have this much in the way of collectables, SN."

Shiloh went up and snatched the brooch from Neil's hand, putting it back in its place. "I do not like when things are moved from its place! And my name is Shiloh! Now, will you please tell me what you are doing here?! Or how you got here?!"

Neil backed up away from away from Shiloh and leaned on the door, folding his arms. "Believe me, you would not believe me if I told you. It has to due with True, a Slitheen, and Xboxes."

"... Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke."

Jennifer leaned back on the pillows of Shiloh's bed. "Oh, its no joke. I was glad True let me send you that message before he zapped us here." She pointed a thumb at Shiloh's laptop. "He has been spying on us for a whiiiiiiiile. Chose us for something pretty big, in my opinion."

Shiloh raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?" He would not get an answer, as a loud scream emitted from the living room downstairs. "What the hell?!"

"And that's you your answer! Here, you'll need this!" Jennifer grabbed Shiloh's wrist and placed a grey and gold morpher and his wrist. Her and Neil then bolted out of the room.

Shiloh stared at his wrist. _You cannot be serious... _He paused for a moment before following Jennifer and Neil down the stairs. He froze, along with Jennifer and Neil, at the bottom of the staircase, and stared in awe at the gruesome sight before him. There was Miss Olga, lying on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Her body was completely mangled, with both of her arms ripped from her body and flung across the room. Her neck was partially ripped from its neck and her right eye was ripped out.

Standing above Olga was a somewhat familiar character. It was a skinny female wearing a very frilly pink dress, holding a pink bow. Pink pig-tails adorned her hair. However, this character was much skinnier than usual, bordering on anorexic. Her spine was very prominent, and seemed to spiked out of her skin. The outfit was torn and burned. She also had some animal like qualities, as she had a pair of long white ears with gold hoops and a fluffy with tail. Surrounding her were several of the Xbox androids, one of which quickly teleported away with the square device.

"Did... Did Madoka kill my Boss?!" Shiloh held onto the railing in disbelief. "I have no clue whether I should be happy or completely terrified.

"Well, get used to it Shiloh! And follow my lead!" Jennifer smirked pulled her USB key out with her right hand, thrusting that arm diagonally to her side. "READY?!"

Shiloh stared at Jennifer. "Does... Does she have to do this?" He held his USB key and stared at it, confused.

Neil sighed and grabbed his key. "Just listed to her. You don't wanna piss her off."

"Fine..."

Shiloh and Neil thrust their right arm, with their key, diagonally to the side. "READY!"

They held up their USB key in the air with their left hand. "LET'S GO!" They motioned their right arms so the morpher was right next to the side of their face. "NET…" They brought their left hand down and placed the key into the morpher. "ON!" They were engulfed in a bright light.

A red and black spandex suit covered Jennifer's body. She thrust her arms out to the sides as metal plates with glowing blue panels attached to the back of her hands. A metallic backpack with yellow panels attached to her back, along with shoulder pads. A belt wrapped itself around her waist, with a sword handle that glowed red in the holster. She reached up above her head as a red helmet with a black "T" formed in her hands. She placed it onto her head.

A Navy and Light Blue spandex suit covered Neil's body. He thrust his arms to the side as reflective panels attached themselves to his arms and legs. A reflecting shield formed around his chest. Silver cuffs formed around his wrists and his boots, along with a dual silver belt. A brown cape materialized on the back of the shield and fell down behind him. He reached up and a Navy helmet with a Light Blue "T" formed in his hands. He placed it onto his head.

A gray and dark gray spandex suit covered Shiloh's body. He thrust his arms to the sides as gold rings attached to his arms and legs, with a timer attaching to his left wrist and a gold belt forming on his waist. Wires connected the timer and ring on his left arm and the rings on his legs. The upper body of his suit formed to look like a jacket, and the tails of the coat jutted behind him. A sword appeared in a sheath on his belt. He reached above his head as a dark gray with a light gray "T," along with a light blue visor, formed in his hands. He placed it onto his head.

The light faded as the three armored warriors stood before the enemy.

"The Otherworldly Mercenary! TSF Red!"

"The Wannabe TimeLord! TSF Blue!"

"The Drunken Mayor! TSF Gray!"

"We are…" Jen posed in a center position, down on one knee facing forward with her hands in a fighting position, the left one resting on her leg. Herby leaned far to the left, his left leg bent and his right leg extended back. He was turned forward and his hand was in an upward karate chop position while his right hand was next to him in a fist. Supernaught stood facing forward, his legs slightly spread. His hands were held up in the air, with his palms pointing in opposite directions.

"The Superfluous Fantastical Rangers!"

Supernaught jerked out of his pose and looked at his hands. "What JUST happened? How did I know how to say those things?! This can't be real!"

Jen placed her hands on her hips. "Its real, bud. True probably programmed this stuff into the suits. Just deal with it."

"Guys..."

"But I don't think I can 'deal with it.' My boss is dead, Madoka is in front of me, and now I am a fucking POWER RANGER."

Herby sighed and smacked Jen and Supernaught on the helmets. "Can we please focus on killing these things. Just remember to hit the X on them!" Herby rushed up to the androids and activated his Sonic Screwdrivers. He held them up the the Xs on the Androids, deactivating one after another, trying to dodge the blows coming from every direction. One android managed to trip Herby, knocking him onto the ground. Herby just looked up at the android before vanishing, causing the android to look around in confusion. "Ha! You can't hit what you can't see!" Herby reappeared standing in front of the android, his Sonic directly touching the X. "You were not fantastic, my friend!" He activated the Sonic, causing the Android to blow up.

Jen had her sword drawn, running through the androids and slashing the Xs on them. She kept trying to shake off the blows the androids were afflicting on her. One blow made her flinch, giving the droid a chance to pin her to a wall. Jen stared down the android for a few moments, waiting for its fist to come inches from her face, before she pressed her belt buckle and vanished in a yellow light. She appeared behind the android, and pressed her belt buckle again. The plates on her hands turned blue, and she levitated the android in the air, throwing it through a wall.

Shiloh just looked around in a panic. He watched as more and more androids teleported into the house. He watched as the walls started to crumble and the house started to shake. "Guys! Guys, the house is coming down!" He did not get an answer from them. He heard a loud giggle, causing him to turn his head and see the Madoka monster rush towards him, making contact and sending him through the wall into a junk pile ouside. "Uuugh..." He sat up in the pile and looked at the house. It was swaying and shaking, and looked ready to fall. "NoNoNO!" He looked at the timer on his wrist. "Time to see what this does!" He turned the dial and pressed it down.

At first he thought nothing happened, except for a loud ticking sound in his ear. He looked around, and then noticed some birds in the air moving extremely slowly. He then noticed the action through the hole in the wall, moving at the same pace. "I... I slowed time!" He only thought for a moment, before running inside the house, quickly searching for Jen and Herby. He quickly grabbed them before bolting out of the house. The ticking slowed to a stop, and time sped up again.

Jen tried to regain her balance and held her head. "What did you JUST do?"

"Oh god I am gonna be sick..."

Supernaught pointed at the house. "Look for yourself." They all looked as the house quickly came tumbling down, crushing the remaining androids inside. Supernaught clapped his hands together. "And that is why you don't fight in a house! Hopefully that took care of Kyudoka... Madobee... Mad O.B!"

As if on cue, a dark arrow burst through the rubble and hit all three of them, spreading them across the junkyard. Supernaught slowly got up and saw Mad O.B. running towards him at high speeds. Panicking, he noticed the sword in the sheath on his belt. He quickly drew his sword and rushed at Mad O.B., making contact with her arm and slicing it off. He back up as Mad O.B. screamed in pain. "Whoa! I actually did something!"

Jen stood up and drew her sword, charging past Supernaught and towards Mad O.B. "Excuse me, Pardon me!" She ran in front of the monster, who started to swing at her, only to hit yellow light. Jen appeared behind Mad O.B. and sliced at her head, managing to cut off an ear. "Oi! Herby! Wanna do a finisher?!"

"Wait, what?! You are just pinning this on me?" Herby held up his wrist. "I'm not really the offensive type!"

"Be creative!"

"Hrm... Oh! Supernaught! Come here!"

Supernaught ran over to Herby, clearly confused. "What is it?"

"Follow my lead!"

Both of them turned to face Mad O.D. Faint music could be heard in the area. "Its just a jump to the left!" Herby and Supernaight jumped to the left and started dancing to the song. "And then a step to the riiiiight! Put your hands on your hips!" Mad O.D. Froze in her tracks, as if hypnotized by the dancing " You bring your knees in tiiiiight! But it's the pelvic thruuuuust..." At this point, even Jen was staring at the dancing, wondering how this was a finishing move. "That really drives you insaaaaane." Herby grabbed Supernaught and they both vanished.

Mad O.D. Snapped out of her trance and searched around frantically for the two. A humming could heard that got louder and louder, causing Mad O.D. to look up. As it quickly approached, a bright blue light started to shine and move towards Mad. O.D. rather quickly. She tried to run from the light, but was quickly impaled by it. Directly on contact, Supernaught and Herby reappeared, Supernaught holding Herby like a battering ram, and Herby having his Sonics at full power while holding Supernaught's sword.

"**LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIIIIIIIIN!" **They went through the monster and kept their pose as Mad O.D. exploded behind them.

Supernaught put Herby down and examined the damage done to his junkyard. "... Huh... I guess I don't have to work anymo-" He paused for a moment before dropping to his knees. "AUUUUUGH! All my stuff was in there!"

Jen walked over and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry, we can always get you more body pillows. And porn."

"Oh, shut up Jen!"

Herby looked around. "Uh... Do we have a way to get back to True? I forgot my cell."

"... Same. Fuck."

"... My stuff was in the house."

Herby sighed. "Well! To the nearest town!"

"That's an hour away..."

Both Jen and Herby facepalmed.

A few hours later, the trio landed back in True's headquarters, unmorphed. Shiloh was in awe at the entire place. He was even more in awe, and confusion, at the True AI when he greeted him.

"So, you were a computer the whole time?"

"The correct term is AI, Skrillex."

"I-HEY!" Shiloh sighed and held his head. "I like my hair thank you very much!"

"Yeah yeah, sure."

"You've watched me this entire time?"

"Yuparoo! I loved how you made out with your pillows, btw."

"That's... That's private!"

Jennifer glared at True. "True, seriously, can you fucking stop?"

"Aww, let me have my fun!" True let out a sigh and pointed at a map that popped up next to him. "Yeah, so I am gonna have to split you guys up now, ok?"

Neil panicked. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?! NO! You can't split the party!"

"Relax! You are going to be looking for the rest of your party! Jen, you are going to be headed for Michigan for a buy one get one free sorta deal! Neil and Shiloh, I am sending you to the middle of nowhere in Japan!"

The teleportation monitors started to glow behind them. Jennifer folded her arms and sighed. "This is gonna be greaaaaat..."

"Of course it will! HAVE FUN!"


End file.
